The Opposite game
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: the sequal of the sequal of the sequal of the sequal of the name game...let's just say that Barricade and Sideswipe becoem the best of friends! to good to be true...you don't know the half of it!


**Author's note**

The games go on! This one is pure chaos!

Story behind the game: You see (Again if you have yet to get that all game stories are inspired by my friends Sunny and Bear-of-cage) me and Barricade don't get along. So, while Sunny was gone for a moment, we made a truce. When she came back and we started acting completely like friends-not just friends but best buddies like we never hated each other- Sunny gave as a stare then turned around and walked away. When she came back she said "Who are you and what have you done with Sides and Barricade!?" Thus this game began…

Opposite game

"Sides? Barricade?" yawned Sunny. He woke up. He thought he'd fine Barricade clawing at Sides or Sides leaping or tackling Barricade. Instead he found them smiling at one another, having a small tea party. Sunstreaker looked at them oddly.

"Um…guys?" Sunny mumbled. They turned to look at Sunstreaker.

"Yes…?" They said in unison. Sunstreaker stood up.

"Are you two okay?" Sunstreaker questioned.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Usually you'd fight…"

"We made…a truce…"

"A truce!"

"Yes we are now the best of buddies!"

With that they hugged each other. Sunstreaker's right eye twitched. It was an unusual side affect to his sugar rush a few days ago but it wasn't a regular thing. He lifted his gun shakily. Sideswipe and Barricade looked at it and tilted their heads, like sparklings looking at a wrench. Sunstreaker aimed at the two of them.

"What's wrong brother?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Sideswipe…oh and Barricade!"

"We ARE Sideswipe and Barricade!"

"Prove it!"

After a small pause Sideswipe perked.

"We played 'the name game' on Barricade a few weeks ago. I zapped him! Then one time I asked you if I could jump up and down on one foot while kicking Barricade! And don't get me started about that time we got you and Prime!"

"Sideswipe you are clear…now you!"

After another pause, Barricade smiled.

"You two call me Bear-of-cage after Sideswipe asked how I spelled my name back when he was high on sugar. Then there was the time I got to chase Sideswipe. Then there was the time that we caught you and Prime. Then there was…"

"Stop!"

Sunstreaker sat on his berth. The two stared at him. He screamed.

"RATCHET!"

A few moments later, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Optimus were in the doorway.

"What is it!?" wailed Ratchet.

"They…they're acting nice to each other…scary…not natural…" Sunstreaker stuttered.

Ratchet looked at the two. Sideswipe was drinking out of a small cup, his pinky out. Barricade was pouring more 'tea' into his cup. Ratchet's eye twitched as Sunstreaker's had. He pulled out of the room.

"I knew bringing that Decepticon in would cause something wrong with this team…" grumbled Ratchet, stepping in again.

After about one human hour, Ratchet came out with a wide stare. Wheeljack tilted his head and waved his hand in front of Ratchet. Nothing.

"Yo!? Ratchet?" Wheeljack hummed.

"They…are…mad!" Ratchet stuttered, screaming the 'mad' nonsense.

"What's with them?" Prime questioned.

"Too many hits to the head if you ask me!" Ratchet grunted.

"Well any way, Sunstreaker keep an eye on them…" Prime ordered.

"Yes sir…" Sunstreaker nodded.

After they left, Sunstreaker stepped into the room…or so he thought. Instead Sunstreaker hit the wall _beside_ the door. He spun a little then fell. Everything went dark and when he opened his eyes he heard screaming. He looked around. Barricade and Sideswipe were pulling at a toy. Sunstreaker quickly sat up and gasped.

"What is it!?" gasped Sideswipe.

"You two are fighting!" Sunstreaker mumbled.

"We always…fight…are you okay?" Barricade gapped.

"Yeah…but I swear…slag! It must've been a dream!" Sunstreaker smiled.

"Like now…" the two snickered. Sunstreaker perked.

"What!?" he gasped.

"It better be a dream or I'm going to kill you and the author of this lousy piece!" Ironhide squealed. Sunstreaker looked over to see Ironhide in a ballet dress and make-up. Sunstreaker looked forward.

"That's going to scar me for life…" he gulped and fainted.

When he woke up he was surrounded by the team they were looking down at him. He shook his head and sat up. Everyone backed up. He looked around. Everything looked normal. Till someone spoke.

"Lngdoisenhobn sdfognsoeoinbdogfbaszofd…" someone said.

"Oh I give up! When can I just wake up!" screamed Sunstreaker.

**Author's note**

Sorry for the strange ending but I got bored fast and I hadn't thought up what was wrong with the two so I winged it. Funny winging though.


End file.
